PAYUNG HITAM
by Ukeru V. Yomigaeru
Summary: Sasori, aku tak percaya .. sampai sekarang aku tak terbangunkan dari mimpi buruk ini. Kau gila sasori? Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam disana? Tak ingin kah kau melihat buah cinta kita terlahir? Sasori x Kurenai, pair yang cuma ada di Zokai. Oneshoot


**PAYUNG HITAM**

**Disc: Naruto milik Masahi Kishimoto, paman sasya.. FF ini punya Saya, ponakannya Masashi.. xD**

_**Rate: T mungkin xD**_

_**Genre: Angst**_

_**Pair: SasoKure**_

_**Warning: Typo(s), alur gaje, OOC, author galau dll.**_

_Sasori, hujan turun lagi. Dibawah payung hitam kini kuberlindung. Entah berapa lama aku disini, berdiri didepanmu namun nihil, tak pernah dapat menatap wajahmu. Entah berapa tetes juga airmataku meleleh saat kumengingatmu sejak lima bulan lalu. Aku hanya dapat terisak dalam diam ditemani tetesan air hujan yang membasahi bumi, membasahi tanpatmu berbaring._

_Sasori, ingatkah kau disana? Saat kita berpayung ditengah hujan. Menikmati setiap sensasi hangat dari nafasmu yang merambah menyentuh kulit wajahku yang sensitif ditengah hujan yang dingin adalah salahsatu favoritku saat bersamamu. Kulepaskan payung ini, membiarkannya pergi seperti dulu lagi._

**Blarrrrrrr -flash-**

################################################## ################################################## ################################################## #############

Gadis dengan surai hitam panjang bergelombang itu nampak sebal, kakinya terasa pegal setelah beberapa lama harus berdiri didepan gerbang Suna Highschool hanya untuk menunggu Pangeran hatinya. Ia mati-matian menerobos hujan deras dengan sebuah payung hitam yang bertengger ditangan kanannya. Sang pangeran berjanji untuk mengajak permaisurinya itu ke bioskop daerah Suna yang katanya ada film Horror favorite keduanya, bukan kerena fsvorit dengan film ber Genre horror nya, tapi .. karena disetiap scane sang hantu muncul, tak jarang mereka bergenggaman tangan bahkan berpelukan, entah sebenarnya keduanya termasuk orang penakut, atau memang keduanya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Yang jelas mereka menikmatinya.

Greb .. sepasang tangan mermeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Mau tak mau gadis itu sedikit terlonjok kaget. Dirasakannya nafas hangat yang menyapa leher jenjangnya, membuatnya sedikit merinding. Dengan gerakan perlahan, gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, kearah nafas itu. Sret- tatapan mereka beradu, hanya tiknggal beberapa centi jarak antara wajah mereka.

"Sasori kun" terpana. Gadis itu terpana melihat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan sang pangeran hati, membuat kedua pipinya meronaa.

"Hmm, kure chan... maafkan aku. Kau pasti menunggu lama?" ucap pria yang dipanggil 'Sasori' itu seraya tersenyum menawan membuat banyak kaum hawa merona jika mendapatgkan senyuman itu.

"Emhh... tak apa Saso kun." jawab Gadis yang bernama panjang Kurenai Yuuhi itu, padahal dalam hati-nya sudah berteriak-teriak ingin mencakar wajah Innocent sang pangeran hatinya. Bayangkan saja, menunggu 2 jam ditengah hujan sangatlah membosankan bukan?

"He'hm... benarkah?"

"Eng... ya. umm ngomong-ngomong bajumu basah, aku jadi ikut basah!" Rajuk Kurenai mengerucutkan bibirnya manja dengan posisi Sasori yang tetap memeluk-nya itu.

"Tak apa biarkan saja... lebihbaik ikut basah," ujar Sasori membalikan tubuh kurenai agar menghadapnya, Kurenai hanya mampu mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung, otaknya sedang terserang jarmot bagai jaringan internet yang kurang sinyal.

Hembus nafas pemuda babyface itu menerpa permukaan wajah sang gadis tercintanya. Yang bisa dilakukan sigadis hanyalah menutup mata, menunggu sampai kahirnya bibir mereka bertaut mesra.

"Emhh..."

Payung yang berada dalam genggaman Kurenai terlepas begitu saja, dan terbang terbawa angin. Reflek atau malah naluri kurenai mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Sasori yang asik dengan kegiatannya, tak lupa kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping gadisnya itu. Untung saja sekolah sudah sepi, sehingga tak ada yang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Setelahnya bukannya menonton film horror seperti rencana awal mereka. mereka malah main hujan-hujanan ditaman Suna. Mungkin terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tapi sekali lagi... mereka menikmatinya.

_Masih tergambar jelas alunan takdir, kita lewati malam dengan sebotol bir, bicara, tertawa, bertingkah semaunya, kita satukan cinta saat diluar hujan._

"Sasori kun..." Kurenai menghampiri Sasori –sang kekasih- yang telah menunggunya ditaman Konoha saat itu, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh. Diraut wajah Kurenai tersirat kegembiraan dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat sebuah kertas yang baru ia terima. Ia tersenyum senang dengan hasil kelulusannya, namun senyumnya pudar melihat raut depresi sang kekasih.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak lulus sasori kun?!" tuding Gadis beriris merah mencolok itu duduk disamping si Babyface. Ia tersentak melihat seringaian yang terlukis dibibir Saaori si Babyface.

"Tentu saja aku LULUS Kure chan!" teriaknya senang, dengan gerakan kilat tak terduga ia mengeluarkan beberapa Pilox warna warni dan menyemprotkannya ke baju sang Kekasih.

"Gyaaaaa SASORI ! AWAS KAU Yaaaaaa"

Terjadilah perang berwarna disana, pakaian mereka sudah bagaikan pelangi disaat langit mendung. Coret moret yang mereka sebut-sebut seni memang cukup menarik perhatian pengunjung taman yang ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan dua sejoli itu, namun ada juga yang mencibir mereka, 'kakanak-kanakan' komentar mereka. Hanya saja dua mekhluk itu tak perduli komentar-komentar pedas sekalipun.

Tess..

Tess..

Tess..

"Wahh hujan?" Seru Kurenai merentangkan tangannya merasakan tetesan air yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sasori pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tangan mungil Kurenai merogoh kantong selempang nya, mengambil payung hitam kesayangannya, berharap si payung dapat melindinginya dari hujaman air.

"Baiknya kita berteduh" ucap Sasori menarik pergelangan tangan Kurenai, menyeretnya kearah barat dimana banyak toko-toko kecil disana. Tarikan Sasori membuat payung yang baru dibuka Kurenai terlepas dan jatuh.

Zrassshhhhh...

Hujan semakin deras, tubuh mereka berdua Basah telak. Salahkan Sasori yang melakukan hal ngaco barusan.

"Ukhh pelan sasori kun! Baiknya pulang kerumahku, orangtuaku tak ada dirumah" Teriak Kurenai menarik balik Sasori kearah Timur, dimana kediamannya ada.

_Malam itu menjadi saksi bisu kita, janji-janji manismu, dan entah itu hal yang harus kusesali atau tidak._

"Emhhh hik.. Sasori, hik kau janji akan terus bersamaku kan?" Gadis itu berbicara setengah sadar dalam mabuknya. Yahh otaknya masih sempat bekerja, berfikir agak normal menyadari hal 'sesuatu' yang telah mereka lakukan, air matanya sedikit keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ak-hik-u berjanji hik" jawab Sasori sambil memeluk gadisnya yang tengah terisak kecil, ia menciuminya hingga sang gadis tenang, merekapun tertidur.

Entah dari mana mereka mendapatkan sebotol sake yang membuat mereka mabuk berat dan melakukan 'sesuatu' saat hujan itu menambah sensasi.

.

.

.

_Aku tak pernah menyesali malam itu, karena kau telah berjanji tak kan pernah meninggalkanku, akan terus menjagaku... selamanya._

"Kurenai" Ucap Sasori seraya menatap dalam-dalam berlian merah itu, sang empunya masih asik menyeruput jus jeruk pesanannya tadi, sasori duduk sedikit gelisah dihadapan sang gadis. Mereka sedang ada di sebuah restoran.

"Hm, ya?"

"Bisakah aku.. meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Emm.. aku ingin mengetest mu"

"Test apa?"

"Cintamu"

"Aku tak mengerti.. tapi bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku mencintaimu Saso"

"Aku tahu, tapi.. emm .. maksudku ini berbeda" Raut wajah sasori semakin terlihat gelisah, iapun menyeruput Teh hangat yang dibawakan pelayan untuk menetralisir kegelisahannya, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai lebih tenang.

"Apa sihh? Katakan saja" ucap Kurenai tak sabaran, gereget barang kali.

"Aku ingin mengetest kekuatan cintamumu"

"Kekuatan?"

"Ya.. aku ingin tahu, apa kau sanggup sehari saja tak bertemu denganku"

"Maksudmu? Kau tak bermaksud meninggakanku kan?"

Suasana disekitar situ agak menegang, Sasori menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"Tentu tidak, ini hanya test, Kure chan" ia tersenyum.

"..."

"Jadi, apa kau sanggup? Hmm.. besok, coba tak usah temui aku barang sehari saja dan jangan pernah menangis! Karna aku tak suka perempuan cengeng. Jika kau berhasil, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya"

"Janji?"

"ya"

"Ok, besok ya? Akan kubuktikan kalau aku kuat" Ucap Kurenai mungguh percaya diri, sasori hanya tersenyum, manis .. sangat manis.

_Tapi mana janjimu?_

_Seenaknya saja kau pergi? Lupakah kau akan janjimu? Menelantarkan aku.. dan menyisakan luka, aku dan yang ada didalam kandunganku._

Sore itu lagi-lagi mendung.. rasanya tahun akhir akhir ini tak ada musim Panas, entahlah, mungkin iklim mulai rusak, sepanjang tahun ini hanya ada hujan, hujandan hujan. Gadis beriris merah menyala itu menatap jendela kamarnya, perasaannya tak karuan, ia tengah menjalani test yang kekasihnya berikan, ia mulai mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu, sebulan yang lalu.

"Aku hamil" lirihnya, ia berharap waktu cepat berlalu, ia ingin pagi cepat datang.. mengakhiri test yang ia jalani. Ia ingin cepat berlari kerumah Sasori untuk membicarakan hal ini. Ia hamil, mengandung buah cinta mereka malam itu. Kurenai menghela nafas lagi, entah yang keberapa kali. Yang jelas ia sedang –galau.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pagi menyapa, Kurenai ngerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, membiarkan matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang datang. "Sasori!" ia cepat bangun dan bergegas mandi, berdandan dengan make-up tipis dan kemudian menuju Kediaman Sasori di Suna, ia menerobos Hujan yang begitu deras, membuat ia harus memakai payung nya, payung hitam yang dimilikinya. Banjir, sungai perbatasan Konoha-Suna meluap. Kali ini ia benci hujan.

Setelah perjuangannya yang sedikit berat, ia akhirnya sampai di Suna, ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia sangat merindukan pria bersurai merah itu. Kurenai mempercepat laju jalannya, sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan rumah yang ia tuju, dan disambut dengan ... Bendera kuning. Ia Shock, reflek payung yang ia pegang jatuh dan Terbang lagi.

"A..apa? siapa yang meninggal?" Kurenai menggumam, ia melangkah lagi, menepis sebuah kemungkinan, dan memprediksi kemungkinan lain.

"Apa Nenek Chiyo?" tebaknya, yang Kurenai tahu. Nenek chiyo menderita sakit keras sejak satu tahun lalu. Hatinya mendadak tak tenang, ia masuk kedalam kediaman yang dipenuhi tangis itu.

"Kure nee" Seorang Bocah bertato 'ai' menubruk Kurenai yang tengah terbengong, bocah bernama Gaara itu menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Kurenai.

"Apa yang terjadi Gaara?" Kurenai menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang diselumuti kain hingga wajahnya tertutup.

"Saso nii hikss..hikss" Gaara menangis lagi, bocah SD itu tak kuasa banyak bicara. Ia Terpukul, kehilangan kakakknya.

"Ada apa Gaara? Katakan! Sasori baik baik saja kan?" Bergetar, Kurenai menahan tangisnya, ia masih tak percaya. Gaara hanya menggeleng lemah.

"TIDAK! Tidak mungkin! Bangun Sasori! Jangan bercanda ! ini tidak lucu... hikss hikss" jebol sudah tanggul dipelupuk mata kurenai, ia menangis keras. Ia memeluk tubuh kaku pangeran hatinya, dingin. Cairan bening itu mengalir deras melewati pipinya.

"Sudah neechan, Sasori nii hikss memang sudah tiada hikss" Gaara menarik tangan Kurenai mencoba menenangkannya, namun yang ditenangkan tak menggubris.

"Sasori! Bangun sasori! Kalau kau bangun nanti, akan kujitak kauu! Ini tidak lucu hikss..hikss" Kurenai meremas bajunya, dada kirinya terasa sakit, mimpi apa dia semalam?

"nee, Sasori nii menitipkan ini.." Gaara memberikan seclarik kertas pada Kurenai, wanita itu menerima nya sambil terisak.

"hikss..hikss.."

Kurenai membaca sederet tulisan itu, tulisan yang begitu rapi, ia tahu itu memang tulisan Sasori.. _"TERIMAKASIH BIDADARIKU, KAU HEBAT, KAU KUAT. BUKTINYA KAU SANGGUP MEMENUHI TEST ITU HIDUP TANPAKU DAN TAK MENANGIS. KAUA KAN KUCINTAI SELAMANYA. MAAFKAN AKU, KUHARAP KAU DAPAT MELAKUKANNYA UNTUK SELAMANYA aku mencintaimu"_

"hikss" Kurenai menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangan. "aku tidak kuat Sasori, aku gagal Hikss.. aku menangiss" lirihnya.

"Maafkan kami Kurenai. Merahasiakan ini, ini juga permintaan Sasori" Nenek Chiyo datang dengan kursi rodanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi nek? Hikss.. aku hanya mimpi kan .. ya mimpi, tadi aku tidur" kurenai Meracau tak jelas, dipipinya masih mengalir jejak airmata pilu.

"kami juga baru mengetahuinya seminggu lalu, Sasori terkena Kanker Otak, dan telah mencapai Stadium akhir. Nenek juga sempat tak percaya. Kukira aku yang akan mati.. tapi..."

"Hikss..hiksss"

"tenanglah" Nenek Chiyo mengelus rambut Kurenai, menenangkan nya yang hampir depresi.

_Kata apa yang pantas untuk protes terhadap waktu? Ini terlalu cepat.. tidak adil kenapa kami-sama mengambilnya begitu cepat? Bisakah waktu kuputar kembali?_

**Blarrrrr –flash-**

_Sasori, aku tak percaya .. sampai sekarang aku tak terbangunkan dari mimpi buruk ini. Kau gila sasori? Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam disana? Tak ingin kah kau melihat buah cinta kita terlahir?_

"Kurenai, Oh, kami-sama.."

_Itu dia.. Kedengar lagi, suara yang nyaris tak ingin kudengar._

"Ayo pulang Kurenani.. kau bisa membahayakan bayi kita" _dia menghampiriku, kurasa dia memelukku._

_Dengar sasori, dia mengatakan Ini anak nya, ini anakmu Sasori.. anakmu. Buah cinta kita, bukan miliknya._

"Ayolah Kurenai.. sampai kapan kau akan begini?"

_Sampai Sasori kembali._

"Pulang, ayo kembali ke Rumah kita.. istana kita"

_Dengar sasori, dia bilang aku harus pulang ke Rumahnya, istananya, bukan istanaku.. nerakaku.. seharusnya aku berada di istanamu sasori..ohh, lihat sasori, dia juga menyentuh perutku, ini anakmu sasori !_

_Pria berjanggut ini membopongku paksa untuk pulang Sasori, ini semua karna kau Sasori.. kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku sasori? Sekarang aku harus menjadi seorang istri dari pria Perokok ini, pria pilihan Ayahku.. aku ingin dengan mu sasori, mengertilah..enath.. atau mungkin aku yang tak pernah mengerti takdir ?_

"Lepaskan aku Asuma" aku bersuara. Pria yang kini menggendongku itu menatapku dalam, aku tak dapat meronta, aku lemas.

"Hentikan Kurenai, cukup! Kau.. harus melupakannya" Ucapnya seenaknya. "Kau tak ingin membahayakan Bayimu kan? Bayi Nya , Bayi Kita"

_Celotehnya terlalu manis, kau dengar apa yang ia katakan kan Sasori?_

_Aku lemah, memang lemah sasori. Kenapa kau melah mencibirku disitu? Mempermainkan Payung Hitamku? Hehh kenapa sasori? Kau membawa payungku terbang jauh.. mau kemana kau sasori?_

_._

_._

_._

"Neechan.."

"enghhh"

"kau sudah sadar? syukurlah"

"Payungku"

_Sasori aku melihatmu lagi, didekat payungku. Tersenyum palsu.. kenapa hanya diam disitu? Tak inginkah kau memelukku? Tak adakah rindu dihatimu untuk memelukku? Sasori, kemarilah sasori.. kenapa kau malah terbang membawa payungku?_

"Payungku!"

"Biarkan saja Neechan, nanti aku belikan yang baru"

_**OWARI**_

Buat SasoKure nih , hahayde Cuma ada di zokai.. pasti Angst nya gak kerasa? Atau ini cocoknya dikasih Genre apa? Jalan ceritanya Gaje luar biasa, pasaran ide.. Huahahaha Typo berantakan abess dimana-mana .. xD

AMPUN!


End file.
